¡¿Por qué a mi!
by Lampnia
Summary: Nuestro querido español favorito, se encontraba aquella tarde camino a Latino América. Había decidido visitar a sus adorados hijos. Según el español, todo era perfecto hasta que "¡No mames wey!" ¿Que será lo que ha pasado? Leve Spamano,Franada y ArgChi.
1. ¡No mames wey!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Hitamuya y Latin, sinceramente no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones:** Se me ocurrió esta fic anoche, mientras trataba de dormir. Tendrá unos pocos capítulos y trataré de actualizar rápido.

Ahora los dejo con la lectura~

* * *

><p>Nuestro querido y lindo español favorito, se encontraba aquella tarde camino a Latino América. Había decidido visitar a sus adorados hijos.<p>

Obviamente no fue sólo. Lo acompañaban Francis, Gilbert, Lovino y Matthew. Éste último acompañaba al francés.

Iban en un avión de primera clase. Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas volando y faltaban otras más para que llegaran.

Les avisó a sus hijos que iría y quedaron en que toda la familia se juntaría en Chile. Sonrió ante la idea de pasar algunos días como la linda familia unida que eran.

Unas horas después, el avión se encontraba aterrizando en el aeropuerto de la capital de Chile, Santiago. Ya una vez completamente en el suelo, se bajaron y fueron por sus equipajes.

—Ah pero que bien se siente saber que estarás con tu familia, al menos unos días. ¿No Lovi?~.—Dijo el español con su típica sonrisa. De verdad estaba feliz.

—Si, si. Cómo digas bastardo. —Dijo con total indiferencia su pareja, la "madre" de sus hijos.

—Kesesesese~ Oe Antonio, ¿Dónde está mi awesome equipaje? — Se acercaban los cinco a la zona de retiro de equipajes.

—Ah.. Debe venir por ahí, hay que esperar. —Respondió el ojiverde.

Cuando al fin sus equipajes estaban allí, los retiraron y salieron del aeropuerto. Manuel le había mandado un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que iba a buscarlos junto con Martín. Se quedaron esperando un rato y el chileno con el argentino no llegaban.

Luego de 45 minutos había llegado el chileno, con su hermana María. Al parecer el argentino se había quedado en casa o algo.

—¡¿Cómo e' posible que se te haya olvidado donde está tu propio aeropuerto, Manuel? —Preguntó, o más bien gritó la hermana del joven chileno. Aún no se bajaban del auto y ya se escuchaban los gritos.

—Ya oh, perdón. Si po si tu erí la mina perfecta, ¿cierto? —Y continuaron peleando.

—Al menos soy mejor que voh —

—Uy delicadita. —

—¿Voh vay a seguir? —Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano.

—Sólo si voh seguí así de—El chileno fue interrumpido por un italiano que le tiraba de la oreja.

—¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear el par de stupidos? —Preguntó retándoles con la mirada.

—Si mamá.. —Dijeron a unisonido.

—Bien. Imbeciles, súbanse de una vez— Luego de decir esto, los 5 ya estaban arriba del auto. El italiano estaba sentado en las piernas del español, y el canadiense en las piernas del francés. Recen para que no sea violado.

Luego de unos 30 minutos de viaje, estaban en la casa de los hermanos. Al bajarse del auto el italiano salió corriendo al baño. Al parecer, había tenido ganas de orinar durante todo el viaje.

Al entrar a la casa, sus 25 hijos latinos estaban allí, haciendo miles de cosas. Unos hablaban, otros peleaban, y otros jugaban fútbol o hacían otra cosa.

Según el español, todo era perfecto hasta que…

—_**¡No mames wey! —**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hahaha, bueno, eso sólo fue para empezar. Es algo cortito, los demás capítulos los intentaré hacer más largos :3

¿Quién habrá gritado eso último?

¿Qué será lo que pasa?

Dejen un review y lo sabrán~ Así me darán más ánimos de continuar, si?~ :3

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo cap~


	2. Are you fucking kidding me?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Hitamuya y Latin, sinceramente no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones:** Se me ocurrió esta fic anoche, mientras trataba de dormir. Tendrá unos pocos capítulos y trataré de actualizar rápido.

Ahora los dejo con la lectura~

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>¡No mames wey!.—<strong>_ Gritó un asustado México del norte al ver a cierta persona _así_

Todos los latinos y los recién llegados voltearon a ver al chico que había gritado eso. No entendía que pasaba hasta que él comenzó a apuntar una habitación de aquella casa.

Todos se acercaron a aquella habitación con cuidado para no alertar a la persona que estaba adentro. Era Martín, no había nada fuera de lo común excepto por su ropa tan.. Suelta.

—_**¡**__WA CHI TU RROS_!* Esta noche los cumbieros levanten los brazos, los Wachiturros tienen un paso. Esta noche los cumbieros levanten los brazos, los Wachiturros tienen un paso~_**—**_Cantaba muy animadamente Martín. De verdad.. ¿Ese era Martín?.

Muchos se habían quedado sin habla. Si bien ya sabían que esa reciente y famosa canción era de un grupo argentino, nunca pensaron que él cantara eso, y mucho menos que le gustara.

Los "Washiturros" o cómo ahora les decían a los fans de aquel grupo, "Turros", generalmente eran delincuentes o algo así. La cosa es que no era gente "decente"

Antonio no salía del shock al ver a su hijo así. Nunca cuestionaría los gustos de sus hijos, pero esto ya era mucho…

—¿Tírate qué?_** —**_Seguía cantando el argentino. Al darse cuenta que su familia estaba allí, esperó que alguno de sus hermanos contestara para seguir con la letra de la canción.

—Tírate un paso_**—**_ Continuó Manuel. Los "padres" de las naciones latinas, no salían de shock. ¿Ahora Manuel? Dios.

—Tírate dos._** — **_Siguieron cantando el argentino y el chileno muy animadamente, sin prestarle atención a las caras de horror de sus padres, tíos y hermanos.

—Tírate un paso._** —**_

Y así siguieron cantando.

Antonio se arrodilló y mirando al cielo, o en éste caso techo, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y gritó:

—**¡¿**_**Por qué a mí?**__** —**_Poco más y lloraba el pobre.

Luego de aquella extraña escena, Manuel y Martín salieron a comprar unas "chelas" cómo decía el chileno. Antonio, seguía en shock.

Siempre había querido que sus hijos fueran gente decente, bueno… La música que escuchaban no los definía, pero de todos modos, si se juntaban con gente mala que le gustaba esa música, podrían convertirse y.. ¡No! Definitivamente no quería que eso pasara.

Lovino, luego de eso, no volvió a aparecer. Quién sabe dónde se habrá metido el italiano.

—_Mon ami_~ Lo siento tanto, nunca pensé que tus _petits _llegarán a ser así, _désolé mon cher_~_**—**_ Dijo apenado el francés. Si bien él no los conocía tanto, igual les tenía cierto cariño ya que era su "tío".

—Gracias Francis, eres un gran amigo_**— **_Respondió secándose las lágrimas el español.

—Si quieres me lo agradeces en la cama~ _**—**_Dijo guiñándole el ojo el rubio. Luego de aquello, llegó el italiano sureño y pues.. Digamos que Francis tuvo que estar en la copa de un árbol por 3 horas.

Luego de aquella.. Conversación y de las tres horas que trataron de alejar a Lovino del árbol donde estaba Francis, llegaron Manuel y Martín con el alcohol. Todos se preguntaban que era lo que hicieron en esas 3 horas, más nadie se atrevió a preguntar, menos su madre claro. Ay Dios, ¿Qué haremos con las madres italianas?

—¿Se puede saber dónde andaban el par de _piccioncini_?_** —**_Preguntó demandante la madre.

—Ah.. Estábamos hablando con los cabros po. Hace tiempo que no los veía. Oe ¿cachai que la Cote está re mina ahora? _**—**_Le dijo a su hermana, María.

—¿La Cote? Oh wn. ¿Y no le dijiste que estaba aquí? _**— **_Respondió su hermana. Todos los miraban con cara de "¿Quien mierda es la Cote?"

—Si le dije oh. Dijo que te iba a llamar despue'. Oe enserio, está pa' comérsela. _**—**_Poco más, y el chileno babeaba.

—Che Manu, no digás esas cosas que me pongo re celoso, eh._** —**_El argentino interrumpió la conversación ya que sus celos iban aumentando.

—Ya oh wn. Si vo sabí que no te voy a engañar po._** —**_ Contestó "cariñosamente" y levemente sonrojado

—Así me gustas~ _**—**_Respondió satisfecho.

Luego de esa.. Interesante charla, las naciones que querían se sentaron en el sofá o en alguna parte de la sala para comenzar a beber. Antonio no muy a gusto con la idea de que sus hijos bebieran, aceptó y se sentó en el sofá junto con su pareja.

Luego de un rato, los que tenían más debilidad al alcohol, ya no se encontraban en sus 5 sentidos.

Y de la nada, un canadiense ebrio –al parecer tenía menos resistencia que Arthur- se paró en una mesa y sacó su celular y con dificultan, abrió el reproductor de música y puso play a alguna canción.

Lo que pasó después, fue una tortura para la mayoría de las naciones…

El canadiense se encontraba bailando, de una manera muy extraña. Lo más raro es que las personas podían verlo, ¿extraño no?.

Pero eso no era lo más perturbador, si no, era la canción que bailaba y cantaba.

—Baby, baby, baby ooh. Like baby, baby, baby noo. Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine~ _**—**_Si, ese era Canada.

Estaba cantando una canción de Justin Bieber. Bueno, ese cantante era de su país, era de esperarse. Pero… Canadá estaba bailando y cantando muy agudo, era un escena traumante hasta para Francis.

Muchos de los latinos se taparon los ojos y repetían "Ya va a pasar, Canadá se irá" o cosas así.

Francis no sabía que hacer. Sus ojos se quemaban. Si bien le gustaba ver a la genta bailar, pero no así, de esa manera tan rara. No era para nada sexy o algo así, y más si su pareja era quien ¿bailaba?

—Nota mental: Nunca vuelvas a darle Alcohol a _mon petit_ Matthew…_**—**_Se dijo a sí mismo.

Antonio en un intento de consolarlo, iba a abrazarlo pero justo en ese segundo, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un alterado Alfred.

—¡Se metió un gringo a la casa! ¡Manuel pásame la escoba rápido! _**—**_Manuel corrió en busca de una escoba y se la pasó a su hermana. Ella dispuesta a golpear al estadounidense que se había metido, corrió hacia él, pero justo en ese momento, Matthew la abraza por detrás apretando sus pechos.

—¡Oe wn no le toquí _loh peshoh_ a mi hermana! _**—**_Dijo un enojado Manuel.

—¡_Mon Dieu!_ _**—**_Gritó un exaltado francés para luego desmayarse.

—¡_The hero_ viene a salvarlos! HAHAHAHA _**—**_ Exclamó Alfred. _**—**_Okay, ¿quien le dio alcohol a.. a.. mi.. hermano? ¿Es mi hermano verdad? _**—**_Todos asintieron._** —**_¡Bien! ¿Quién fue? _**—**_Todos apuntaron al Bad friend trio. _**—**_¿Acaso no saben que si le dan alcohol a .. a él, se pone a cantar canciones de Justin Bieber? Para que no pase otra vez, me lo llevaré. _**—**_

El de lentes pasó al lado de María, y esta no le hizo nada ya que estaba bastante traumada con la actitud del canadiense. El ojiazul tomó a su hermano en brazos y se lo llevó.

Luego de 2 horas el francés despertó y al ver que no estaba su pareja, se puso en un rincón y comenzó a morder un pañuelo dramáticamente.

—Antonio.._** —**_Llamó el italiano.

—¿Si Lovi?_** —**_Respondió el otro.

—Recuérdame que para la próxima vez que vengamos, no venga nadie más._** —**_Miró a la nada inexpresivamente.

—Echo... _**—**_El español miraba a la nada de la misma forma.

Y así, comenzaron las… Inesperadas aventuras en tierra latino americana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y aquí la continuación~ Siento si insulté a alguien con los Wachiturros o Justin Bieber~ Es que, sentí que debía poner eso xD.

Bien~ Cómo estoy con ataque de inspiración, éste capítulo lo tenía listo altiro después del primero xD hehe, bien. A lo mejor no pueda actualizar muy seguido ya que bueno, apenas puedo ocupar el pc, pero we~ Intentaré hacerlo lo más seguido posible :3

**Merlina-Vulturi:**Siento no haber respondido antes, pero gracias por tu review~ Sinceramente, me animaste mucho para escribir el segundo cap haha, pues, aquí lo tienes~ :D

**Tenten Akita: **Anda a clases haha xD Bien, también me animaste mucho~ Daah, enserio, cuando leei tu review sonreí así mucho 3 haha. Con ustedes dos que dejaron review :3 Cómo prometí, actualicé lo más rápido posible xD

Dejen un review si quieren que más, si~? Haha, bien. Me pongo muy feliz cuando dejan reviews~ bien, ahora diré que si no dejan un review Toño no le hará cositas malas a Lovi y tendrá abstinencia por 5 meses Dx


	3. La awesome aventura de Gilbert

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Hitamuya y Latin, sinceramente no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones:** Se me ocurrió esta fic anoche, mientras trataba de dormir. Tendrá unos pocos capítulos y trataré de actualizar rápido.

Y aquí va la lectura~ Nos vemos abajo :3

* * *

><p>Se preguntarán…¿Dónde está Gilbert? Pues, cómo nadie se fijaba en su awesome presencia, se escapó luego de que llegaran a la casa del chileno.<p>

¿Y por qué? Simplemente porque estaba aburrido.

Se puso a caminar por las calles y casi todo era igual, casas, locales, calles, etc, decoradas con el tema de las fiestas patrias de aquel país.

Si no se equivocaba.. Manuel celebraba su independencia el 18 de septiembre, ¿no?. Le compraría el regalo más awesome del mundo y todos llorarán diciendo "¿Por qué no puedo ser tan awesome cómo Prusia?" o "Necesitamos una nación awesome, cómo Gilbert. ¡Hay que hacerlo nación de nuevo!" Haha, si… Eso estaría bien.

Siguió caminando un rato hasta que sus awesomes ojos vieron algo que le dañaron la vista y tuvo que ponerse unos awesomes lentes para ver bien.

Lo que vio, fue a un ser del otro mundo, un ser que no era humano ya que tenía unas grandes cejas donde fácilmente podrían vivir osos. Tal vez, esas cejas eran unos monstruos y algún día se revelarían y destruirían el mundo donde tal vez algún día vuelva a ser una nación.

Siguió a ese ser de lejos. Quería averiguar cuáles eran sus malvados y nada awesomes planes.

Por un segundo desvió la vista hacia un espejo que había por ahí.

—Kesesesese~ No puedo ser más sexy. —Dijo para sí mismo. Cuando quiso volver a mirar al inglés, éste ya había desaparecido.

Intentó buscarlo pero ya lo había perdido de vista.

Camino tanto, tanto. Que llego a un centro comercial, llamado "Mall Plaza Vespucio". Siguió caminando y vio que había una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

Entró ahí y buscó el dinero que Manuel le había dado de mala gana. Eran unos 10.000$ chilenos. Con sus awesomes ojos miró el precio y pagó luego de ponerse sus patines de hielo.

Maldijo su suerte ya que había poca gente ahí para ver cómo patinaba awesomente.

Ya dentro de la pista, le costó acostumbrarse, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando.

—Kesesesese~ ¡Admiren mi awesome patinaje! Hahahaha. Darían su vida para patinar cómo ore-sama. — Dijo narcistamente. Recordó que una vez había visto bailar ballet al ruso ese. Intentó imitarlo, patinando y bueno.. La gente que había allí, digamos que luego tuvieron que ir al psicólogo.

Al terminar su awesome demostración, su tiempo se había acabado pero él no quería salir. El personal de la pista lo tuvo que ir a buscar.

—_¡__Lassen Sie mich gehen__Leute__erstaunlich!__ ¡__Das große__Königreich Preußen__schleudert__ein Fluch__!__Kesesese__I__weinen__für__kann nichtwerden__Teil meiner__erstaunliche__Reich~ _—Dijo burlonamente en su idioma natal.

Lo que el pruso no sabía, era que cierto inglés lo estaba observando desde lejos mientras lo grababa con una cámara. Sinceramente se estaba divirtiendo con lo que veía.

El albino de ojos carmesí, caminó hacia alguna otra parte y entró al centro comercial. Habían varias tiendas y gente nada awesome comparada con su awesome persona. Caminó un poco más y se encontró con una tienda con un nombre bastante interesante.

"Kayser" Entró y se dio cuenta de que era una tienda de ropa interior. No le importó ya que había ropa interior bastante awesome.

Vio algunas y al ver que no había nadie en la caja, creyó que ese era un probador. Se sacó la ropa y se puso un bóxer. Luego salió y todo el mundo se le quedó mirando.

El inglés que estaba divertido grabando, se reía por la cara que tenía todo el mundo.

—Hahahaha. Que boxers más awesomes. Le quedan perfectos a ore-sama~ — Al ver que la cajera llegaba y le miraba con cara de "WTF", le pagó por los boxers y salió de allí, sin ponerse su ropa. Estaba sólo en ropa interior.

El inglés que estaba escondido seguía grabando todo. Bien, ahora vendría el momento divertido. Llamó a un canal de televisión del país a reportar lo que estaba pasando, y a los pocos minutos llegó un equipo de periodistas y comenzaron a seguir a Gilbert, grabandolo en vivo.

Éste al ver que lo grababan, y aún estaba en ropa interior, se les acercó.

—Kesesese, ¿Quienes han tenido la osadía de grabar a ore-sama sin su permiso? —Preguntó haciendo una pose para las cámaras.

—Eh.. Somos de television nacional. Recibimos un aviso de un caballero diciéndonos que había un sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos rojos paseándose por el centro comercial en boxers. Eso se tona cómo exhibicionismo, y pues.. Queríamos preguntar si no tiene miedo a que la policía llegue y lo arreste. —Dijo la reportera mientras acercaba el micrófono a la boca del pruso.

—Ore-sama no le tiene miedo a nada~ Además, todo el mundo debería estar celoso de mi awesome cuerpo. Kesesesese~ —Dijo sonriedo a su manera.

—Tenemos un video que mando el joven, estudio, ¿podrían ponerlo?. —Poco después, en un televisor que tenia sintonizado aquel canal, se podía ver un video de Gilbert patinando sobre hielo de una manera muy afeminada.

Todo el centro comercial se comenzó a reir del albino.

—¡No se rían de mi awesome persona! ¡Todos ustedes están celosos de ore-sama! —Él siguió gritando y todo aquello fue grabado por las cámaras de aquel canal.

Unos minutos desues, llegó la policía y se intentó llevar a Gilbert. El inglés seguía grabando hasta que el ojicarmesí de dio cuenta.

—¡Tu maldito cejón! Sabía que planeabas algo. ¡Cuando me liberen, verás lo que ore-sama puede hacerte! —Siguió forsajeando con la policía.

—Ya veremos idiot. —Dijo riendose el inglés.

Poco después recibió una llamada de Francis y Antonio y los demás latinos, burlándose de él.

Manuel, enojado ya que había hecho un escandalo en su hermoso país, le prohibió la entrada a todos los locales públicos.

Luego no se supo más del país inglés.

Fueron a buscar a Gilbert el día siguiente. A él le pareció extraño que no estuviera el canadiense con ellos.

—Oye mi casi awesome amigo, ¿dónde está Matt? —Preguntó el ser más awesome del planeta.

—l'amerique se lo llevó por que él se embriago y se puso a cantar canciones de Justin Bieber. —

—Kesesese, me hubiera gustado verlo —

—Fue.. Raro.. —Dijo Antonio.

—Oe wn. ¿Por qué cada vez que vení pa acá hací una wea así? —Preguntó Manuel enfadado mientras se subía a su auto, y el Bad friend trio lo hacía también.

—¡Es su culpa por no prestarle atención a Ore-sama! Además, ese cejón tuvo la culpa de todo. —

—¿Arthur? ¿Él estaba acá? —Preguntó Antonio. Su hijo iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero su padre le había ganado.

—Vino solo para vengarse de mi porque soy más awesome que él. —Dijo con falsa tristeza el albino.

—Puta oh, lo hubiera invitado a tomar té. —Ahora sí, estaba más que fastidiado.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa del chileno, donde todos los esperaban, menos cierto italiano. Vaya que han pasado cosas raras últimamente…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueh, no me gustó mucho éste cap, lo encontré poco productivo :/ Bueh, intentaré que el próximo sea mejor :D

Haha, el próximo capítulo haré que salgan más otros países latinos. Creo que le daré el protagonismo a Romano a los Méxicos (Norte y Sur) y a Perú. Tengo pensado en invitar a algún país europeo o asiático. No sé, pero no se me ocurre quien podría ser xD wee~ nos vemos en el próximo cap :3

Por cierto, nunca había escrito tantas veces "awesome" en mi vida xD

Un review vale una sonrisa :3 Hagan un mundo más feliz, con autoras felices y dejen review :D!. Si no dejan review, Arthur no subirá el video que grabó a youtube O:!


	4. ¿Quién fue?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen. Hetalia es de Hidekaz Hitamuya y Latin, sinceramente no lo sé.

**Aclaraciones:** Se me ocurrió esta fic anoche, mientras trataba de dormir. Tendrá unos pocos capítulos y trataré de actualizar rápido.

Y aquí va la lectura~ Nos vemos abajo :3

* * *

><p>Mientras el Bad Friend Trio llegaba junto con Manuel, Miguel se puso a recoger flores en el jardín para regalárselas a su madre. Muy lindo, ¿no?.<p>

Tarareaba una canción mientras lo hacía. Ese día se sentía de buenos animos. Al ya tener suficientes flores, las guardo secretamente en un bolsito que tenía su llama y entró a la casa junto con ella, en busca de su adorada madre.

—Umh.. ¿Ma?.. ¿Mami? ¿Dónde estás pe?.—Preguntó en voz alta al aire. Al no obtener respuestas, fue en busca de alguno de sus hermanos. —Tú buscas por allí, y yo por allá. ¿Entendido? —Le dijo a su fiel llama. Ella asintió y se fue por el lado contrario de Miguel.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Se encontró con Sebastián que estaba acomodando sus brillitos frente al espejo.

—Eh… Seba, ¿Has visto a nuestra madre? —Preguntó sonriente.

—Umh no. He.. ¡Perfecto! —Dijo al ya tener sus brillitos acomodados.

El peruano se alejó de él y fue en busca del "Turro" cómo le empezaron a decir ahora, luego de verlo cantar con los Wachiturros. Lo encontró saliendo del baño con un papel higiénico pegado a su zapato.

—Tincho, ¿has visto a mami Lovi? —Preguntó el peruano sonriente aún.

—Che dejame pensar… —Puso una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa. — Umh, nop. Mi grosa persona no lo ha visto. —

—Gracias de todos modos pe.. — Dijo y se fue al patio en busca de su llama. Ésta estaba persiguiendo a Pedro mientras Itzel se reía de él.

—¡Me lleva la ******! ¡Itzel, ayúdame wey! — Gritó el mexicano pensando en que la llama se lo iba a comer.

—Naah. ¡Sonríe para las cámaras!~ —Dijo su hermana aún riendo.

—Eh… — Perú estaba viendo la escena un tanto asustado y a la vez divertido. Suspiró y se acercó a su llama, calmándola.

—Graaaaaaaaaaacias wey~ —Le agradeció Pedro.

—No mames, la cámara estaba apagada —Dijo triste la chica al no poder grabar a su hermano.

—Eh, como sea pss.. ¿Han visto a nuestra madre? —Preguntó por tercera vez en el día Miguel.

—Uh… Nop. ¡Ah! Mira, ahí anda saliendo. —Dijo apuntando a la puerta trasera de aquella casa.

—Gracias pss. — Fue caminando junto a su llama y los dos mexicanos al encuentro con su madre. Al ya estar al frente del italiano, le sonrieron, sobre todo Miguel. —¡Mira ma! Te traje esto. —Dijo para luego sacar las flores que había sacado del jardín. La "madre" se sonrojó y tomó las flores, luego de decir un "grazie".

Los dos mexicanos se pusieron celosos ya que nunca habían podido causar aquella reacción el su madre cuando le daban regalos o cosas así. "Te apuesto a que Miguel es el favorito de mamá" pensaron los dos. "¡Ah! Pero tal vez yo sea el de papá" pensaron luego.

—Oye mamá. ¿Quién es el favorito de papá? — Preguntó directamente Itzel.

De la nada, aparecieron todos los hijos de la pareja italo-española, con cara de querer saberlo también.

—Che, apuesto a que soy yo. —Dijo el argentino. Su primo, Sebastián negó mientras sonreía, y sus brillitos brillaban aún más.

—Apuestas mal, Tincho. Soy yo —Contestó él.

—¡Que soy yo cabrones! —Contestó Pedro.

—¿Por qué se pelean por una wea tan estúpida? Es obvio que soy yo. —Dijo María.

—¡No! Soy yo —Se sumaron otros países.

Y así comenzaron a gritar y pelear entre todos, dejando a un confundido Lovino, pensando en que contestar.

—El favorito de Antonio… —Se quedó pensando mientras la llama de Miguel se ponía a un lado de él. Pensó un poco más y creyó llegar a la respuesta. —¡Ya cállense de una vez stupidos

Figlios di Antonio! —Gritó Lovino ya cansado del griterío. Todos se callaron, y se pusieron a mirar a su madre, que se masajeaba las cienes. —El favorito de Antonio es…—Todos se acercaban, esperando la respuesta. —Es…— siguió y justo en ese momento, algo cae en la cabeza de Lovino, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los latinos, miraron el cuerpo se su madre en el suelo, preocupados.

—¡Alguien mató a mamá Lovi wey! —Gritó Pedro.

—¿Siempre tienes que gritar todo lo que pasa? —Interrogó su hermana.

Miguel se acercó al cuerpo de su madre y le dejó las flores que le había dado en el pecho. Cerró los ojos, triste y comenzó a rezar. Su llama pone su oreja en donde estaba el corazón del italiano, y le dice a Miguel que estaba con vida.

Los latinos saltan de alegría. Ya no sentían la culpa de que habían matado a su madre hasta que…

—Uno de nosotros fue. —Dijo María con una cara terrorífica que le daría miedo hasta a Belarus.

—Ps, hay que averiguar quien fue pe —Dio la idea el peruano. Todos asintieron decididos. —¿Quién me ayudará a buscar al culpable? —Preguntó. Todo el mundo se fue ya que les daba pereza hacerlo, menos los dos méxicos y Sebastián.

—Yo busco en en el segundo piso. —Dijo el uruguayo mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía al segundo piso.

—Yo buscaré pistas aquí pe. —Dijo Perú.

—Yo buscaré en el primer piso. —Dijo Itzel.

—Y yo en… La tienda de al frente. —Dijo Pedro mientras se iba a un restaurante de comida Mexicana.

_En el segundo piso~_

Se podía ver a un Sebastián, imitando a los ninjas de las películas japonesas, ¿o eran chinas?. Le había puesto trajes ninjas a sus brillitos y él también se había puesto uno.

—Muahahaha. Nadie me puede ver~ —Dijo para sí mismo y justo en ese momento, pasa El Salvador a un lado de él, con cara de fastidiado. —Hahahaha, no me puedes ver~ —Se burló el uruguayo.

—Si te puedo ver, sólo te estoy ignorando. —Contestó el salvadoreño.

—Oooh~ ¡Tendrás pesadillas en las noches! —Dijo el uruguayo ninja.

—Ajá, claro. —Luego de eso, él se fue y Sebastián siguió con su misión.

Entró a la habitación que habían estado usando sus padres y se escondió bajo la cama. Al ver que nadie venía, Salió de ahí, en busca de algún testigo.

Encontró un tomate con rostro sospechoso. Sacó una espada especial para tomates –tómese cómo un cuchillo.- y le apuntó.

—¡Confiesa tomate del mal! ¿Quién dejó así a mamá? —Interrogó. Al no obtener respuesta del tomate, acercó más el cuchillo, digo, espada. —Confiesa o verás lo que te pasa —Amenazó. Al no obtener ni una palabra, sin querer, cortó el tomate en dos, y se dio cuenta que… Él era inocente. —¿Pero qué hice?... ¡Lo siento~! —Gritó el uruguayo. Al ver que no venía nadie, se lo comió y todos felices.

_En el restaurante mexicano~_

Se podía ver a un feliz pedro comiendo nachos muy, pero muy feliz.

—¡Esto si es comida de verdad! —Exclamó feliz. Recordó sobre su investigación y dijo. —Emh… Estoy investigando si la comida de aquí no tuvo nada que ver. —Dijo y siguió comiendo feliz.

_En el primer piso~_

Se podía ver a una Itzel, con la escoba de María, amenazando a todo el mundo para que confesara.

—¡Confiesa cabrón! —Le dijo a un pobre Martín.

—¡Que no sé nada che! Además, estaba al lado tuyo, ¿cómo podés decir que fui yo si me viste todo el tiempo, eh? —Interrogó el "Turro".

—Ah maldito hijo de la gran…—Insultó en voz baja.

Luego de eso, llegó María en busca de su escoba y al ver que la tenía la mexicana, se la quitó diciedo:

—¡Sólo yo puedo usar esta escoba bendecida por el pueblo mapuche para asesinar gringos! —Exclamó la chilena para luego irse.

—Gringos, gringos everywhere. —

_En el patio~_

Se podía ver a un concentrado Miguel, con una lupa buscando pistas en el cuerpo de su mami y en sus alrededores. No encontró nada hasta que acercó más la lupa a la cabeza del italiano y encontró y cabello distinto. Lo sacó y lo llevó a su super mega hiper genial laboratorio que tenía escondido bajo la casa del chileno.

Hizo un análisis profrundo del cabello, usando microscopios y muchas cosas más y llego a la conclusión de que era…

_**Su propio cabello**_

—N-no… Esto no es posible, ¡Yo no le hice esto a mamá!. —

—Claro que tu no fuiste. Me golpee con un palo de por ahí. —Dijo el italiano llegando al laboratorio secreto del peruano, que no era tan secreto.

—Pss que alivio pe…—Dijo suspirando.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que…

_¡LAS LLAMAS DOMINARÁN EL MUNDO!_

—¡Muahahaha! —Gritó la llama sin que nadie la viera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hahaha, este capitulo quedó raro xD. Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me han animadomucho *-* Contestaré algunos :D

**Merlina-Vulturi:** Assdsaf es que, sentí que debía ponerlo además que sjdksal xDD Bueno. Yo también morí al escribirlo y al pensarlo (¿?) Dah, a mi igual me carga esa música Dx además la ponen a cada rato en la radio y waaaaa . Noo Dx Hahhaha. Bueno, gracias por tus reviews! :D

**TsunderellaP: **Hahahaha, enserio? *-* Waa –feel like a Prussia- Graciaaaas~ 3 –Hearts every where.- wee, Lovi en modo mami es tan lindo~ (?) Hahaha, me mata c: Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que a Matt, no hay que darle de beber xD. Wee~ Manu y Martu se están convirtiendo D:! Nuuu~ T^T Hehe, gracias por tú review :D!

**ChibiDDR:** Hahaha Mami xD Es que, María es un imán que te atrae para leer mi fic (¿?) okno ._. En el próximo cap veré con que puedo traumarlo xDD Daah, tranquila, algún día lo veras con boxers (¿?). Haha, por cierto, gracias por darme las ideas de este capitulo *-* Me salvaste la vida xD (¿?) Hahaha.

**Yopi: **Haha, pues, en este cap Perú tuvo protagonismo~ (perdón si llegó a ser un poco OoC, pero es que no conozco muy bien a la familia latina y bueno… Puse a Perú cómo me lo imaginé :3) Es que, la familia latina es tan lindaa~ Sobre todo por que el jefe es el papi y Lovi la mami *-* Se me hace una imagen tan linda xD

**Rina.Y: **Hahaha, bueno si es raro ._. Pero weeee me mata xDDD es que la imagen mental es tan… rara xDD. En el próximo cap veré que puedo hacer, tengo que incluir a más países y bueno, no se me ocurren muchos ya que recién me estoy metiendo en esto de la familia latina :/

Hahaha, tendré que buscar el video (¿?) xDD dale, te lo mandaré cuando lo suba xD

**LovinaxTonio95: **Adsadja bueno, si, es trauma pero me da risa xdd. Daah, *-* es que, Prusia es awesome y merece ser país de nuevo! :D Me alegro que te haya gustadooo~ *O* Esta es una de las primeras fics, y me sorprende que la siga escribiendo xD (¿?)

**Sakuya: **Y aquí, Perú tiene protagonismo :D! *-* Hay que hacer una campaña para que Iggy suba el video xDD Yo también lo quiero ver D:

**.Angel: **dlsadjlsañ xDDD Dah, es que Justina es tan.. ._. Y Matt xD dshdklasd Dah, algún día Gilbo tendrá su awesome venganza e.e Enserio está en tus favoritos? *-* -revisa.- Waaaaaa~ 3 Gracias w y María con una amiga la pusimos cómo, el sur de esa parte donde aún quedan Mapuches y todo eso. Es la hermana de Manu, y en la época del pueblo mapuche, estaba más conectada con su madre por decirlo así :D. Bueno, más que nada lo pongo con Itzel y Pedro por que la mayoría de las personas lo ponen así, además hay tan poquitas mujeres en Hetalia y en Latin (¿?) y por eso también lo pongo con ellos dos, para que sea más justo (¿?). No al machismo! xD Perú ya tuvo el protagonismo~ Wii~ Me gustó ponerlo. Hahaha, me cae bien (y eso que soy chilena (¿?). Gracias por tu review *-*

Ahora diré que… Si no dejan un review, las llamas dominarán el mundo D:!


	5. Pasando un día con el Torito

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco Latin Hetalia~ .

**Advertencia: **Weh... Dado a que yo estoy recién metiéndome en esto de Latin Hetalia y todo eso, no sé los nombres que le han dado a los países latinos, así que es muy probable que a veces se los cambie y todo eso. Otra cosa, cómo soy chilena, no sé mucho de las culturas, comidas, el modo de hablar de algunos países, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible~ Y la última cosita, recién comencé a hacer fics, esta es mi… 4°? Bueh, eso c: Trato de mejorar cada día~ n.n

Sin más bla bla bla, los dejo con el cap~

* * *

><p>Había una vez, una linda familia. Los padres eran un español y un italiano, éste último hacía de la madre. Tuvieron 25 hijos y los quisieron más que nada en el mundo. Eran muy felices con sus pequeños.<p>

El padre se llamaba Antonio, pero todos lo conocían cómo España. La madre se llamaba Lovino, o mejor conocido cómo Italia del sur.

Un día, cuando sus hijos estaban en la etapa de la adolescencia, estos decidieron independizarse. El padre quedó muy triste e intentó impedirlo. Sus hijos lograron vencerlo, y tuvo que volver a su país, España, junto con la madre.

Aún así, ellos siguieron queriéndolos, y varias veces iban a visitarlos. La última vez, fue hace unos 2 o 3 días, y aún seguían ahí. Todo era perfecto, todos eran felices hasta que…

—_**¡No mames wey!.—**_

Y ahí comenzó todo el desastre.

Primer error: Traer a Francis, Gilbert y Matthew.

Segundo error: Perderlos de vista.

Tercer error: No vigilar sus alrededores.

Cuarto error: No activar el radar de cejas gigantes.

Quinto error: Dejar que Gilbert alguna vez haya visto a un ruso bailar ballet.

Sexto error: Dejar que Perú trajera a Cool llama.

Séptimo error: Intentar responder preguntas estúpidas.

Octavo error: Dejar que Uruguay manipule espadas especiales para tomates.

Noveno error: Dejar los tomates en lugares visibles.

Decimo error: Dejar que Itzel manipule escobas bendecidas por el pueblo mapuche para asesinar gringos gordos come hamburguesas y toma coca-colas.

Onceavo error: No vigilar a Cool llama.

Doceavo error: _…Cargando información…_

Y ahora, Lovino tenía dolor de cabeza. Cosa que hizo que un sobreprotector español se preocupara y casi llamara a la CIA.

Ahora, mientras el italiano dormía por el dolor de cabeza que le había causado el golpe, Antonio se dirigió al patio a tomar aire. Se encontraba cansado. Primero Martín y Manuel con los Wachiturros, luego Matthew con Justin Bieber, luego vino Gilbert, luego se enteró del incidente con Lovino, y sospechaba que le faltaba un tomate.

Suspiró y se acostó en el césped. El día estaba hermoso, no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de tomar una siesta y cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido…

Sintió una lengua áspera lamiéndole la cara.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente en el pasto. Miró a quien, o qué estaba lamiéndole y sus lindos ojitos verdes brillaron al ver quien era.

—¡Mi amado toritoo~! _**—**_Exclamó el español más que feliz, mientras abrazaba a su toro.

—¿Muu~?_**—**_

—¿Cómo has estado?_** —**_Se abrazó más a él.

—Muu~—Contestó él.

—Waa~ Me alegro mucho. Hehe, bueno mi lindo amigo, ahora dormiré un poco, ¿si? —Sonrió. — Ve a jugar por ahí~ —El toro asintió y fue a pasearse por ahí.

Mientras el ibérico dormía, nuestro querido amigo, el torito, entró a la casa y se puso a mirar por todos lados, caminó hacia la tele, y se puso en frente de ella, tapándole la vista a cierto boliviano que veía un partido de fútbol, su país iba ganando.

—¡Sale de ahí toro de *****!— Gritó frustrado.

El pequeño y lindo torito, se entristeció y se fue de allí, no sin antes orinarse en la televisión. El aparato hiso cortocircuito y explotó.

—Toro de la gran…—Inesperadamente, pasó un camión por ahí, haciendo un ruido tan fuerte, que no se escuchó lo que decía el boliviano.

Nuestro querido torito, se fue de allí, en busca de alguna cosa más divertida. Había venido para entretenerse, no por algo pagó un boleto de avión en primera clase. Los aviones de hoy en día, son tan geniales que hasta un toro podía viajar en uno.

Caminó y caminó en esa amplia casa llena de países latinoamericanos. Suspiró y subió la escalera dando saltitos. Abrió sin querer queriendo una puerta de una habitación, asomó su toresca cabeza y lo que vio… Lo obligaría a juntarse con Hungría.

—W-weón no seai tan… a-ah.. Tan brusco. —Dijo entre gemidos el chileno, con el argentino encima de él dándole cariño y amor de una forma tan linda.

—Vos podés soportar esto y mucho más Manu~—Seguía haciendo los suyo salvajemente.

—P-pero me duele po c-conshesumare—Se aferró a la espalda de su pareja, arañándolo un poco.

—Muu…—Dijo el toro sin querer.

Los dos latinos, dieron vuelta sus rostros, encontrándose con un toro más que sonrojado. Al animal salió corriendo de ahí. Se moría de la vergüenza por dentro.

Llegó a otra habitación, encontrándose con un brasilero bailando Capoeira*, en bóxers, muy animadamente. Lo peor era que su ropa interior era transparente, aunque… Tenía buen trasero, pensó el toro. Vaya… Luego de haber visto aquella escena llena de amor y cariño, su vida cambió drásticamente.

—Muu…—Susurró un sonrojado toro.

Salió de ahí, aún con el sonrojo. Se veía extraño en un toro. Magicamente saltó de una ventana que estaba abierta, cayendo de píe. Tal vez algún antepasado era un gato o algo así.

Caminó por ahí, encontrándose con una animada colombiana saltando y cantando muy feliz.

Cuando el toro se acercó a ella, esta le acarició la cabeza delicadamente.

—¡Pero que lindo toritoo~!—Exclamó feliz.

—M-muu.. —Se sonrojó otra vez.

—Vaya, nunca había visto a un toro sonrojarse…—Extrañada, pasó sus manos por los cuernos del animal.

—Muu, muu—Trató de explicarse.

—Bueno, no importa. Dime, cómo no sé tu nombre… ¿Te parece si te digo Toris? —Por alguna razón, aquel nombre le sonaba.

—Muu— Aceptó el nombre.

_En alguna casa en Polonia~_

—Asdfg—Exclamó un extrañado lituano mientras sentía un escalofrío.

—Osea tipo, cómo que, ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó rosaditamente el polaco.

—Es que… Sentí que usaban mi nombre. —

—Ah, okey~ Ahora, sigamos pintando mi casa, así, totalemente rosa~—Exclamó feliz.

Y así, siguieron pintando la casa de Feliks de su color favorito.

_De nuevo en Chile~ _

—Eh…—La colombiana miró extrañada a cierto toro, que estaba… Bueno, la cosa es que el torito Toris, había salido del closet, demostrando su amor a un toro que casualmente había pasado por ahí.

_En el patio~_

—Ah~ Que linda siesta tuve~ Fusososo—El español levantó sus brazos, estirándose. —¡Bien! Ahora.. Mi fiel amigo~ ¿Dónde estás? — Entró a la casa por la puerta trasera. Miró extrañado a cierto boliviano que estaba llorando y abrazando los restos de alguna cosa. Después lo consolaría, ahora tenía que buscar a su lindo torito.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La abrió y al llegar al jardín, simplemente quedó en shock al ver a su lindo torito dándole amor a otro torito.

—¡Por la Sagrada Familia! —Exclamó, y luego se desmayó.

_Si que han pasado cosas extrañas últimamente…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bien… Hoy no tenía mucha inspiración, tampoco mucho tiempo~ Wee.. Me gustaría responder reviews pero cómo dije, no tengo tiempo u.u De igual modo, agradezco sus reviews c: Bien, ahora…

*: La **capoeira** es una forma de arte brasileña de origen africano que combina facetas de artes marciales, música y deporte, así como expresión corporal.

Lamento si hay faltas de cualquier tipo (ortográfica, de redacción,bla bla bla.) Bien, ahora preguntaré algunas cosas.

¿Quién quieren que aparezca en el próximo cap?

¿Quién será el torito que se violó el toro Toris? –Curiosamente le suena ese nombre.-

¿Algún día se sabrá quien es el favorito de papi Toño?

Hagan sus conclusiones ;D


	6. ¡Estoy embarazado!

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, Hetalia ni Latinhetalia me pertenecen bla bla bla~

**Advertencia:** En este capítulo hay una muy leve mención de Yuri, pero es muy leve, nada de besos y eso.

Los dejo con el cap :3

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los chilenos Manuel y María se levantaron más temprano que nunca. Querían hacer unos porotos con mazamorra(1) para todos sus "invitados".<p>

Estuvieron varias horas haciendo su tan deliciosa comida típica.

Cuando eran como las 1 de la tarde, todos se fueron despertando. Los últimos días habían sido algo agitados y todos estaban cansados, por eso se despertaron tan tarde.

Se sentaron en una mesa gigante que estaba en el patio.

Algunos aún estaban con pijamas .

Hoy le tocaba servir la comida a Gilbert. Bueno, no es que le tocara, nada más lo habían obligado. Bueno, solo cierto italiano lo pateó a la cocina a servir la comida.

Una vez todos con su plato servido, comenzaron a comer.

Muchos no sabían que estaban comiendo, pero de todos modos siguieron haciéndolo.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba esto...? – Preguntó Lovino.

– Porotos con mazamorra. – Respondió Manuel.

Un silencio algo incomodo se formó en la mesa. Era raro que nadie hablara, y eso le preocupó algo al español. Este suspiró pesadamente y suspiró pesadamente, llamando la atención de todos.

– Eh… ¿Cómo durmieron? – Fue lo único que se ocurrió preguntar.

– ¡Más que bien che! – Trecetreceó a su padre. El chileno, que estaba a un lado suyo le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

Otra vez ese silencio…

Ya no sabía que decir, para entablar una conversación.

Terminó de comer y apoyó su mejilla en su mano, tenía el brazo apoyado por el codo en la mesa.

– _Los jóvenes de estos días…_ – Pensó para sus adentros. Estaba algo apenado, cuando sus niños eran pequeños siempre hablaban con él, preguntándole como le había ido, si se sentía bien, etc.

El pruso, notando eso, fue a la cocina y trajo una canasta llena de tomates. Todos pensaron que se los daría al español pero…

– ¡Tomatina improvisada! – Gritó y a continuación comenzó a tirar tomates hacia todos lados.

Algunos se tiraron al suelo, escondiéndose bajo la mesa.

Otros, como Martín, Luciano, Sebastián, Pedro, etc, fueron a la cocina y trajeron más tomates, comenzando a tirar también.

El más feliz de todos con eso, era Antonio, en cambio Lovino estaba llorando por los pobres tomates que morían en vano.

– ¡CTM, los porotos wn! ¡Me gustan con tomates pero no crudos! – Lloriquió el chileno junto a su "madre".

Al final, todos terminaron cubiertos de tomates y se fueron al jardín, a bañarse con la manguera porque el dueño de casa no quería que le mancharan el baño con tomate.

En fin, luego de todo eso, el español fue a tomar una siesta, feliz por lo sucedido.

Fue divertido, además sus hijos también "jugaron".

Daniel, alias Paraguay, también fue a tomar una siesta. Durmió mejor que nunca, o algo así.

Durmió unas 2 horas, y al despertarse fue al baño a lavarse la cara y notó una molestia en su estomago…

Se levantó la playera y se miró detenidamente. Tenía… El estomago hinchado.

Palideció. Lo primero que pensó fue "Mierda, estoy embarazado". Eso no tenía lógica alguna, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Salió corriendo del baño, en busca de su padre, simplemente porque pensó que él sabía de esas cosas. Bajó las escaleras, y chocó con el argentino, que estaba acompañado de Manuel, como siempre.

Ciertos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, y palideció aún más.

– Che, Dani, ¿Estás bien? –

No respondió. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó al rubio de los hombros. Este se asustó un poco.

– Martín, ¿recuerdas esa vez que fui a tu casa y tuve que dormir en tu cama porque estaban remodelando la habitación de invitados? – Al decir eso, el susodicho asintió y al castaño le dio un leve tic en el ojo derecho. – Bueno, pues ahora serás padre. –

Si fijamos la cámara mental en el chileno, estaba rojo de ira y celos, pero más por celos y tenía tics nerviosos por todo el rostro y cuerpo. Y si ahora movemos la cámara al argentino, estaba en un estado de shock y luego se reincorporó.

– ¡Pero como si nunca lo hicimos, pelotudo! – Ahora comenzó a zamarrearlo.

– ¡Pero estábamos en la misma cama! – A este punto estaban gritando.

– Martín Hernández… Ven pa' acá en este puto instante… – Fue lo primero que dijo el chileno. El rubio comenzó a alejarse poco a poco, sabía que hoy le tocaba dormir con el perro que no había.

– M-Manu, ¡p-puedo explicarlo! – Se ríe algo nervioso. – ¡S-solo dormimos, no hicimos nada, soy incapaz de engañarte mi amor! – El "mi amor" solo logró enojar al chileno.

En menos de 3 minutos, Martín se encontraba corriendo, escapando del Manuel que había robado el hacha de su padre, que por alguna extraña razón estaba allí.

El paraguayo solo suspiró pesadamente, ¿Cómo cobraría la pensión alimenticia si el padre estaba muerto?

– Como sea, tengo que ir con papá para preguntarle sobre esto…– Pensó en voz alta.

Caminó hacia el jardín, no estaba allí. Entró de nuevo a la casa y fue al patio, allí estaban Ana María, alias Venezuela, o también simplemente "Mari". Junto a ella estaba Catalina, alias Colombia. Ambas estaban disfrutando de la tarde soleada y calurosa.

El paraguayo comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas…

Se acercó a Mari y la tomó de los hombros, igual como lo hizo con Tincho.

– Ana María Miranda de la Coromoto Bolivar Paez… Serás madre – Dijo con el rostro serio. La venezolana, sin saber que decir solo ladeó la cabeza.

– Pero… ¡Nunca lo hicimos! –

– ¡Claro que si! En esa fiesta en la playa, amanecimos juntos con olor a alcohol, es más que obvio que lo hicimos…–

– …En ese caso yo debería ser la embarazada y no tú. – Murmuró, era lógico aquello.

– ¡Pero mira! – La soltó y se subió la playera, mostrándole su hinchazón en el estomago. La chica parpadeó varias veces y retrocedió un poco.

– N-no puede ser…– La colombiana, miró a Mari con notable furia en sus ojos.

– Te atreviste a… – Y no continuó la frase porque le robó el hacha a Manu, el chileno le robó la escoba a su hermana y así, fueron persiguiendo a los "padres" del bebé de Daniel.

Suspiró otra vez, su bebé no tendría ni padre ni madre…

En fin, entró otra vez a la casa y subió el segundo piso, caminando directamente hacia la habitación de su padre y "madre". Entró sin tocar, quería acabar con eso de una buena vez.

– Papá, quiero pregunt… – No terminó la frase, ya que quedó en shock con lo que estaba en frente suyo.

El español, estaba arriba del italiano, lamiendo el pecho de este.

Lovino, apartó al español y salió corriendo sin camisa y con el pantalón abierto.

Antonio suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

El paraguayo sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a él.

– Pa… Creo que estoy embarazado – Soltó sin más.

El español, sin saber que decir, parpadeó varias veces y casi se desmaya, pero mantuvo la calma.

– ¿C-cómo? – Fue lo único que logro decir.

– Lo que escuchaste, pero no sé si el padre es Martín o Vene… – Suspiró pesadamente.

Antonio le levantó la playera y observó su estomago. Se lo tocó un poco y comenzó a reír.

– Dani, creo que es solo una simple hinchazón… Pregúntale a Lovi~ – Le revolvió los cabellos. Este asintió.

– Está bien… y Pa, perdón por interrumpir… eso – Dijo algo sonrojado. Antonio simplemente le palmeó un hombro, como diciéndole que no le importaba, pero por dentro estaba que lo ahorcaba a lo Homero Simpson.

El paraguayo suspiró y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño, ya que supuso que Lovino estaría ahí maldiciendo a Antonio con un muñeco budú.

Entró sin preguntar, y efectivamente ahí estaba. Se sentó en el suelo, al frente de él.

– Ma, creo que estoy embarazado, pero papá me dijo que era una simple hinchazón y que te preguntara ti… – El italiano rodó los ojos y le revisó el estomago, suspiró pesadamente.

– Ese bastardo tenía razón, la única mierda que tienes aquí es comida. Anda a la cocina y tómate un Activia(2) figlio di… – Se calló antes de decir lo último e hizo un gesto para que el menor se fuera.

Y así, Daniel fue a la cocina y se tomó un activia. Luego se tomó más y más… Hasta que se obsesionó con ellos y ahora tiene un refrigerador en su habitación lleno de activias.

* * *

><p><em><span>Extra: <span>_

Itzel, María (La chilena), Mari (La venezolana) y Catalina fueron a tomarse un baño en la piscina. Las cuatro estaban en bikinis.

El problema de Daniel, con Martín y Vene se había solucionado, la colombiana se calmó y ahora se "reconcilió" con la venezolana, en cambio Manuel dejó las cosas de Martín en jardín.

Estaban viendo el atardecer mientras comentaban todo ese lío que se armó.

– Dani me contó que cuando fue a la habitación de madre España(3) estaban en pleno… Eso, ya saben –Trecetreceó las cejas la mexicana.

– Parecen de 50 centímetros… – Se escuchó decir a alguien, que no sabían quien era.

– ¿La de papá es de 50…? – Preguntó Catalina al aire.

– No, claro que no. Tus pechos. – La colombiana enrojeció y comenzó a buscar con la vista el origen de esa voz, hasta que vio a cierta persona detrás de un arbusto que las estaba viendo con binoculares.

Se le acercó y lo estampó con un píe al suelo.

–¡¿Qué te crees desgenerado? – La chica comenzó a patearlo, las otras tres solo miraban atónitas la escena.

Itzel se paró y levantó a ese sujeto de una oreja.

– ¿Así tratan a su bisabuelo? – Le estaba sangrando la nariz.

–…¿Bis qué? –

De repente del techo saltó otro sujeto, a él lo conocían muy bien.

– ¡Abuelo Roma! – Exclamó Feliciano y Roma desapareció, el italiano salió corriendo ya que terminó su tarea.

…Y las cuatro latinas no sabían que mierda acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Holi e_e Toña reportandoce~ Perdón por el TAN gran atraso D: Pero bueno, ahora estoy de vacaciones y sin Internet en mi notebook ._. Así que aproveché de escribir~

Otra cosa, este cap no me convence mucho, digo, tampoco tenía mucha imaginación e_e

No tengo tiempo para responder reviews, ya que tengo poco tiempo para subir esto y eso ._.

(1): Porotos con mazamorra es una comida típica chilena si no me equivoco –No sabe mucho de su país (?)- Son porotos con choclo molido (?)

(2): Activia son unos yogures que supuestamente quitan la hinchazón xD

(3): Lo de madre España me lo dijeron en los reviews, en México le dicen así si no me equivoco.

Y otra vez, perdón la tardanza D: Ah! Y le pido sobre todo disculpas a mi mami, la Cami y a la Javi-Supein uwu 3


End file.
